Fate revealed
by thegermanmeerkat
Summary: The main characters from Fare Zero and Fate Stay/Night are transported to strange cinema where they are forced to watch the future of the holy grail wars if they want to or not.
1. Prologue

Caster had been finally summoned by an unknowledgeable master and the fourth grail war had begun. Kirei looked down on the mansion standing proudly behind the wall of trees with his own servant Assassin looking doubtful beside him. However, before Kirei could give the order he was summoned into a plain, bare room with the only piece of furniture being the cheap chandelier that hung from the ceiling; swinging back and forth even though there was no wind to push it. Surrounding Kirei was the masters participating in the fourth grail war and he guessed the servants were with them in spirit form as his was.

Ten years had passed since the fourth grail war meaning the fifth had almost begun. Lancer chased a defenceless Shirou into the shed where his step-mother (is Iri Shirou's mother still even though she was long dead when Kiritsugu adopted him?) had once drawn a magic circle to heal herself during the prior grail war. Shirou has nowhere left to run and the wounds he had received in his battle proved he had no chance of fighting a servant. He was going to die for the second time that night after that girl wasted that necklace to save him. Then there was a sudden flash as a woman dressed in medieval armour rose from the summoning circle and parried the lancer's blow causing him to retreat back into the yard. The newly summoned Saber turned towards her master only to see he had disappeared from the face of the earth and as she turned towards her enemy she realised that he too had vanished mysteriously.

Shirou scurried backwards until he banged his back against the cool stone wall. The dimly lit room revealed some recognisable faces such as Rin Tohsaka, the school idol and the girl from before still dressed in full armour but this time stood protectively in front of a black-haired woman, a frail-seeming albino and… Kiritsugu. He's dead, isn't he? The thought also crossed the mind of Rin who now stared at the surprisingly alive face of her father along with a younger looking Kirei.

Kiritsugu glanced around the room to see who else was teleported and what threat they gave and when he locked eyes with Kirei he audibly groaned knowing that his chances of survival are slim even with Saber standing before him. While it is true that he was surprised to see Kirei, his eyes widened and his mouth hung agape when he caught sight of his daughter who he was forced to abandon back at the Einzbern castle looking 10 years older. Illya was understandably confused by the sudden transportation to this previously abandoned room and was also confused when she was face to face with the man that had left her at that castle all those years ago and never came back, breaking the promise he made to his own daughter. "Illya" the voice could barely be heard over the deafening silence. "Illya" the woman cried again as she ran towards the master of berserker and imprisoned her within her arms. In reality, everyone was confused since this was no ordinary occurrence even for a Magus. At this point, the masters and their aids began separating from the large group gathered in the middle until each team was a safe distance from the others in case of an attack.

"*cough* Excuse me" a sudden omnipresent voice caused everyone to begin cautiously searching around the room for the origin "There is no reason to worry, for in this room you can not be harmed nor be bound against your will by anyone other than I" An arrogant chuckle echoed as a golden hero faded into the room, a cocky grin etched into his face.

"So you believe you can contain me?" the king of heroes asked before his smile morphed into a scowl "Mongrel!"

"Yes, Gilgamesh, your power is quite impressive and when compared to the others within this room you are without question the strongest however you are merely ⅔ god, therefore, pose no threat to me" Gilgamesh outstretched his hand as multiple golden portals appeared behind him. Legendary weapons that once called his treasury home before it was pillaged bare began slowly edging out of each portal before suddenly shooting towards the wall at Mach speeds. Gilgamesh once again chuckled to himself as the explosions left the small room clouded in smoke. "As I said, dear king of heroes, no one can be harmed therefore no one can cause harm" Gilgamesh's scowl returned as the smoke dispersed revealing a quite undamaged wall. He snorted before quickly retreating to his spiritual form to stop further embarrassment. "Well then, now that you know there is little point in defying me please listen closely. Master and servant alike have been summoned here to partake in a viewing of the upcoming future. I promise that your questions shall be answered once everyone has found their seat. Please direct yourself into the second room through the now opening wooden door" as the voice finished a large oak door standing firmly behind a certain white-haired man, began to open. The red-carpeted room that lay beyond the door looked similar to a modern day cinema with black leather seats split into sections to help prevent disturbances and a large screen towering over everything. Each seat had a name sewn in white into the front.

Going from the very bottom left:

First row on the left - Risei Kotomine, Tokiomi, Aoi, Rin, Archer

Second row on the left - Maiya, Kiritsugu, Illya, Iri, Saber

Third row on the left - Iskander, Waver, Shirou

Fourth row on the left - Hassan-i Sabbah

First row on the right - Assassin, Caster, Sōichirō Kuzuki

Second row on the right - Kayneth, Sola-ui, Diarmuid, lancer

Third row on the right - Ryūnosuke, Gilles de Rais, Shinji, Rider

Fourth row on the right - Kirei, Gilgamesh, Zōken, Kariya

Once the final person hesitantly reached their seat the booming voice began once again with most participants listening closely; eager to learn why they were brought here and more importantly by whom. "You have probably already noticed that there are some of you that have been transported from a different time than the rest" Rin had yet to avert her eyes in pure shock from her mother's face who had died due to injuries inflicted during the holy grail war. No shit. "Some of you have been taken from the beginning of the fourth grail war and the rest of you have been taken from the beginning of the fifth explaining why relatives that have passed on or have changed their appearance over time are here when they were younger or older. I have brought you here for the reason I previously stated. You are going to view the future but more precisely the future of a certain man named Kiritsugu Emiya and once his story is complete we will then view the boy named Shirou Emiya's future" Rin broke her gaze from her mother to look at the boy she had recently brought back from the brink of death in astonishment that he could possibly be more important that her during the upcoming grail war.

A man dressed in red quickly stood up "Who exactly are you and what do you have to gain from all of this?" Tokiomi demanded bringing a smirk to Gilgamesh's face.

"Of course you would ask such question Tokiomi, master of Gilgamesh. Very well, to answer your question I shall give my name. I am the Earth, the most powerful entity in the universe. Through showing you the future of your mage wars I only gain the enjoyment of watching your reactions"

"The earth?" Tokiomi exclaimed

"Any further questions?"

"Yes, I have one" Gilgamesh rose from his chair "Wouldn't showing these mongrels the future allow them to change it some way?" he asked gesturing towards the others in the room gifting him the glare from the legendary king of knights.

"There is no possible way I would allow such a thing to happen which is why I have decided to wipe your memories after you leave. But I plan to return them when your role in the story has been fulfilled and there is no risk of you interfering any further"

"What?! If we can't gain any benefit from this," Tokiomi bellowed, "Then why should we follow your orders?"

"Are you not interested in seeing the outcome of this war? It could provide some closure to our current problems, and issues you'll face in the future," the voice said, "And Tokiomi. I'm only asking as a formality. I have no problem with using my power to force you into cooperating"

Kariya chuckled to himself, relishing in the fact Tokiomi was being humiliated even if he was not the one to do it. That slither of joy disappeared when he saw that Zoken had shown an eerily amount of interest in him. Shirou turned to his left to see a quivering boy with long black hair for a boy. A chiselled man sat to the boys left nodding along to everything the 'Earth' was saying. "What's a holy grail war?" he whispered, hoping the boy would understand what was going on much more than he did however instead of an answer he only made the boy jump and slide closer towards his servant. Illya scanned the room for her servant but to no avail, which is quite surprising since he should be much harder to lose going of his bulky build and threatening presence. At this rate, she would be at a disadvantage if a fight breaks out, especially with that gold armour wearing servant that had been previously judged the strongest by the being that called itself the 'Earth'. Noticing her distress, the voice decided to continue despite Tokiomi's clear anger.

"For reasons I hope I don't need to explain, I have not invited berserkers to join with the viewing. Similarly, I have not transported different versions of other characters as that may either be confusing or spoil the future which would be quite the hindrance. I do hope this will not be too big of an inconvenience for you Kariya and Illya" Aoi and Kiristugu looked over towards their daughter in shock that such an innocent looking girl could possibly be a master of a berserker class servant causing a giggle to escape from the girl's lips.

"Now then any further questions before we begin," the voice asked and to its surprise, the room remained quite including Tokiomi who Rin was studying which was bringing back faded memories she spent with him. "No?" the voice warned but the silence was not broken "Then we shall begin" The large screen at the front began to slowly turn from black to the familiar layout of a castle belonging to the Einzbern mage family.


	2. Summoning Ancient Heroes

**A title appeared on screen stating the following scene takes place 8 years before the grail war begins in the Einzbern castle, Germany. A maid could be heard yelling for Kiristugu as the screen fades into Kiritsugu sitting with a solemn look on his face.**

Kirei edged slightly closer towards the screen which was noticed by Gilgamesh who sat intrigued beside him.

**The screen then faced towards the out of breath maid as she informed her master what should have been the greatest news a father could receive. However, as it cuts back to Kiristugu his hands are visibly shaking.**

"Do you not like children mongrel?" Gilgamesh laughed in a mocking tone but to his displeasure, Kiritsugu didn't react to his statement and instead sat watching, silent.

**The scene cut to a large bed that held Iri and a newborn Illya while Kiritsugu stood beside them, staring out of a window into the white abyss outside. "She's so cute" Iri exclaimed "So small, so delicate" Kiritsugu continued to blankly stare out of the window.**

Iri glanced at her husband who was on the brink of tears. He didn't want to show Illya any of this. Was it not the whole point of seeking the grail to stop all wars and keep Illya from acting as a sacrificable soldier for the Einzbern to use? Then why is there a fifth grail war? Why is Illya the new master of Berserker? What happened? All he knew was that he did not want to sit through this conversation again.

"**Look, Kiritsugu" Iri once again attempted to grab his attention but it seemed nothing was getting through to him "She has your eyes" The future master of Saber stood motionless "I'm so glad that she was born" The screen showed the innocent face of Illya and then Iri who watched over her protectively. The back of Kiritsugu's head was shown as he spoke for the first time.**

"**Iri" Iri moved her head to face him, a smile on her lips. "I will be the cause of your death"**

"What!" Shirou yelled before facing Kiritsugu as if seeing him would answer the question. Even Tokiomi showed signs of disbelief but for other reasons. He had just realized what Iri was and what her true purpose was. At that moment he felt a small amount of respect for the man known as Kiritsugu Emiya.

**Iri, for a brief moment, showed signs of shock as she had yet to grow used to the mention of her ever nearing death but she quickly composed herself "I know" She smiled sadly to the child she held in her arms. "The Einzberns have dreamed of this day. It is the very reason I exist"**

Shirou, still standing from his previous outburst, once again felt the strong desire to object. "How is that a reason to sacrifice your life!" this time he directed his yelling towards Iri.

"You clearly don't understand the importance of the holy grail young boy" Tokiomi turned to face the red-haired master "It is not your place to object to decisions made by a Magus" Shirou's teeth clenched but before he could think of a retort Iri continued speaking.

"**When I came to know your ideals, I made your wish my own. You made me who I am today. You have guided me. You offered me a better life than that of a simple puppet. You needn't pity me" Iri exclaimed "So-"**

"**I" Kiritsugu interjected as he tensed his shoulders. Iri looked up towards him "have no right" Iri lowered her head, dejected. Kiritsugu's hand shook violently "to hold that child"**

"**Kiritsugu, do not forget" The screen cut back to the wide shot of the bed as Iri comforted Kiritsugu. "You're striving to make a world where no one needs to cry that way. That is the ideal of Kiritsugu Emiya."**

Shirou stared in awe. Even back then, masked by his stoic face, his father shared his ideals. As he turned towards his father he noticed that he held his head in his hands while Iri gently stroked his back in a reassuring manner. The number of questions that flooded his mind showed him just how little he truly knew Kiritsugu.

"**Eight more years, and your fight will come to an end. And our ideal will become reality. The Holy Grail will save you. I'm certain of it" **

The statement caused a brief chuckle to escape Zōken's dry lips. "I wonder how well you will live up this, Kiritsugu Emiya"

A smile spread across Gilgamesh's face. "How amusing" he muttered.

**The screen showed Illya's face once again as Iri spoke to her husband, her eyes not leaving her daughter. "So take this child, Illyasviel, and hold her. And be proud, like any other father" Kiritsugu hesitantly turned from the window and moved towards the bed as the screen slowly moved away from the castle before being overwhelmed by white. **

**Contrasting the previous scene the screen faded into a bright, colourful city in Torino, Italy which was set 3 years prior to the beginning of the fourth holy grail war. Tokiomi and Resei Kotomine were teaching Kirei the basics of command seals.**

Shirou listened intently hoping for some answers to his millions of questions. Ryūnosuke began excitedly turning from the screen to his servant then back at the screen "This is that grail war you were talking about big guy. Cooool!"

"**I have been chosen?" Kirei asked.**

"Like I thought. You have no wish that you desire to be granted" Kiritsugu mumbled to himself

"**Normally, those chosen by the Grail as Masters for the Servants are all mages.**

**It's highly unusual for someone like you, with no connection to magic, to be chosen so early on"**

"**Servants" Kirei stood facing Tokiomi as he spoke "I still find it strange to command the summoned spirits of ancient heroes to fight as familiars"**

At that moment Shirou felt he could finally relate to something that someone was feeling. Heroic spirits. The holy grail. Command Seals. None of this made any sense.

"**I know it's hard to believe" Tokiomi began. "Heroes from every age and nation will come back to life in the modern world, killing one another to vie for supremacy" The screen cut to Kirei's detached face then to Tokiomi as he said with pride in his voice, "That is the Holy Grail War"**

Most of the masters and servants grunted at the unneeded introduction to an event they were all knowledgeable in while Shirou vigorously wrote down as much information as possible on his arm.

"**Naturally, there is an unspoken agreement among all involved parties to conduct the battles in secret" Resei stated, "To ensure that this rule is upheld, we of the Holy Church send an observer."**

"**Can one of us really act as a judge in a battle between magicians?" Kirei asked, curious as to why the church would be involved in a magus matter.**

**Tokiomi began filling a champagne glass. "A Mages Association member would be too partial to one party to assure fairness"**

Rin turned to her father thinking about the remnants of the last grail war. While it may be a secret it does still have lasting effects.

"**My father will be coming to Fuyuki?" Kirei turned towards his father in shock. "But wouldn't it pose a problem for the overseer's child to be a participant?"**

**Resei stepped behind his son "Tokiomi"**

"**Let's get to the point" Tokiomi stated calmly as he began circling Kirei.**

Kiritsugu sighed "I guess I am correct". When Archer came to the realisation of his master's plans, he was almost impressed by Tokiomi but yet he was still bored to death by how serious and plain his personality was. He turned towards the man who sat beside him. On the other hand.

"**Kirei, everything we've spoken of thus far is known to all participants" Resei stated**

'Not all participants' Shirou thought as he glanced at the markings on his hand. He then tilted his head so he could see Gilles and his master who paid very little attention to the screen but instead were caught in a deep conversation. While Shirou could not make out what they were saying, he had a strong feeling that it was nothing good.

"**But there is an additional reason I've asked you and Tokiomi Tohsaka here today" Resei continued**

"**And what would that be?" Kirei questioned**

"**Actually, we found proof long ago that the Holy Grail that will appear in Fuyuki is not the sacred relic that belonged to the Son of God" Tokiomi staed**

"**So I gathered. Otherwise, an order to retrieve it would have been given to us of the Eighth Sacrament Assembly" Kirei added**

"**Be that as it may, Fuyuki's Holy Grail is too powerful to ignore. It is an omnipotent wish-granting device. Who knows what disaster it could unleash, should it fall into the wrong hands" Resei explained**

For some unknown reason, images of the fire from 10 years ago flashed in Shirou's mind.

"**In which case, the next best course of action would be to ensure that the Fuyuki Grail at least falls into the right hands"**

"What?" Rin yelled at the screen then turned towards her father "Father, you wouldn't" Tokiomi gave no answer.

"The Tohsakas are a family of mages, but mages with a long history of friendship with the Church. We know what kind of person Tokiomi is" Resei stated "The Tohsakas are a family of mages, but mages with a long history of friendship with the Church. We know what kind of person Tokiomi is. And more than anything, their intentions for the Grail are plain"

"To reach the Root" Tokiomi finished "That is the Tohsaka family's sole desire. But the Einzberns and Matous have both forgotten the wish we once shared with them"

Kariya rose from his seat in anger as he faced the man that took Rin from her little sister. "How dare you" he yelled.

"We have simply moved on from such a self-centred goal" Iri huffed; her eyes remaining fixed on the screen. Kariya would have likely lept at Tokiomi if it wasn't for a strange force that pulled him back to his seat, restraining him.

"Please try to remain calm" the voice stated after being silent for the last 10 minutes "While there will be many moments shown to you that will cause such a reaction, please attempt to restrain yourself as I would prefer to unnecessarily use my powers" Only for a brief moment, Rin turned away from her father to face the man she once looked up to as an uncle. Both her and Sakura. But one day he disappeared and she never saw him again.

"**The other Masters go without saying. Who knows what dark plans they may harbour for the Grail"**

"**Then the goal of my participation is ensuring Tokiomi Tohsaka's victory" Kirei asked**

"**Of course, we will maintain the appearance of enemies. But in secret, we will work together to defeat the other five Masters and assure our victory" Tokiomi answered**

"How is that fair" Waver screamed bringing a proud smile on Iskander's face.

"When has the grail war ever been fair, boy" Tokiomi stated bluntly "What I am doing is preventing the grail from being used for malicious wishes"

"All you are doing is keeping the grail to yourself" Shirou yelled even though he is likely the least knowledgeable about the grail wars, therefore, the least worthy to object him.

"What you are doing maybe smart, Tohsaka" Kiritsugu stated "But it won't win you the grail"

"**To that end, Kirei, you will be transferred from the Church to the Mages Association, where you will become my student" Tokiomi said**

"**The official orders have already been issued" Resei added**

**The two stopped circling Kirei "You must go to Japan and study magic, and become a mage of sufficient strength to command a Servant in the Holy Grail War in three years' time" Tokiomi took a sip from his wine "Now then"**

"**Any questions, Kirei?" Resei asked**

"**Only one" Kirei answered, "What is the Grail's criteria when it selects its Masters?" **

"**The Grail gives precedence to those Masters who need it most" Tokiomi answered, swirling around his glass.**

"**So all the Masters have a reason to covet the Grail?" Krei asked**

"**Not necessarily" Tokiomi answered "I'm told that in the past, there were cases in which command seals appeared on those whom you would never have expected to be chosen" Tokiomi showed signs of understanding before he finished "I see. Kirei, are you still upset over being chosen?" he asked before the screen zoomed into Kirei's eyes while ominous music played.**

Kirei looked at the screen in confusing. 'Why would it paint him in such a bad light? What was it foreshadowing?'.

'This is going to be quite enjoyable' Gilgamesh looked at assassin's master and smiled 'Humans are truly fascinating, don't you agree?'

"**I didn't expect him to give his consent so quickly" Tokiomi stated. The scene changed to Tokiomi and Resei overlooking the garden below where Kirei was currently walking away.**

"**My son would jump into a fire if the Church ordered it" **

Kiritsugu gritted his teeth. 'A mindless puppet.'

"**To be honest, I'm almost disappointed" Tokiomi said "From his perspective, he's been drawn into a war that has nothing to do with him"**

"**No, perhaps this will do him some good" Resei stated before turning from the balcony along with Tokiomi. The scene changed to Kirei walking down a path "Only a few days ago, he lost his wife.**

**A change of scenery and a new mission may be exactly what he needs to nurse his wounds" Kirei grabbed his hand stained with Command Seals unsure of what was in store for him.**

**Notes **

**This is only the first two scenes for now. I just realised how hard this is going to be.**

**Rinfantasy - I plan on doing UBW after Zero, however, I have yet to actually finish the show but then again I have plenty of time. Doing the fate route would be quite jarring as it contradicts moments in Zero but I would love to see Kiritsugu's reaction to Shirou and Saber.**

**Lytton - Thank you for your feedback. It is greatly appreciated. I'm sorry for messing up names and spellings but when I began writing this I was literally doing it from memory while tired af. I literally forgot lancer's true name even though he is one of my favourite servants. Please take into consideration I'm not doing this to create a masterpiece and I am far from a publishable author.**

**Justsomeguy - I'm planning on doing UBW but first I have to get through Zero which is going to take longer than I expected.**

**Ghostly - I will try my very hardest. If anyone is not to your liking then please inform me and I will attempt to fix it. I'm already thinking I made Gilgamesh too villainous and I'm only two scenes in. Also, Shirou is so hard to work with since I haven't played the visual novels.**


	3. Summoning Ancient Heroes (part 2)

**The screen faded black before white text appeared stating the following scene took place in Fuyuki City, Japan one year before the beginning of the grail war. The screen then faded into a beautiful park.**

Aoi remembers the park and the memories she spent within it with her two beloved daughters. No, her beloved daughter Rin and a man named Kariya. She peered behind her to face the man whose face was disfigured and whose hair had turned white. 'What happened to you Kariya? What is the purpose of this?' For some strange reason, she had a sickening feeling build up in her stomach.

**Aoi sat peacefully reading a book when her name was called by a familiar face. She looked up with a pleased expression as the man with black hair flicked his hand up in greeting. "****Kariya, it's good to see you again" Aoi said "You're back from your business trip? This one took a long time"**

"**Yeah, I guess it did" Kariya answered apologetically.**

"**Uncle Kariya!" an exited Rin yelled towards the man**

Rin hid her blushing face behind her hands. She may have been young but it was still embarrassing especially since two members of her school were present. Shinji would never let her live this down. A smile crept onto Kariya's face as the words were spoken. 'I will protect you and Sakura, Rin' he pledged 'Even if it kills me'.

**Rin discarded the ball she was playing with to run towards Kariya. "Uncle Kariya, welcome back!"**

"**Rin" Rin smiled**

"**Did you bring me a present again?" Rin asked which granted her a scolding from her mother.**

**Kariya extended his hand and opened his fist revealing a bracelet "Here you go"**

**Rin quickly grabbed it and held it in the air to examine it more closely. A smile ever present on her face. Rin pulled it towards her chest "Thanks, Uncle"**

"**I'm glad you like it" Kariya patted Rin's head before reaching into his coat pocket to find another bracelet. "Where's Sakura?"**

Shirou almost launched himself out of his seat upon hearing her name. Rin stared at her feet as she swung them back and forth; a solemn look on her face. 'I'm sorry, Sakura'

**Rin's face quickly disheartened at the mention of her once sister's name. "Sakura's gone now"**

Shirou moved closer to the screen in hopes of getting a better understanding of what was happening. Tokiomi looked at his daughter's face on the screen then to the girl sitting one seat away from him. 'What I did was right' Tokiomi attempted to persuade himself 'It is for the Tohsaka's goal. To reach the root'. The only person in the entire room that gained some semblance of joy from that statement was Zouken who chuckled proudly to himself. While he only took in Sakura to keep the Matou family bloodline alive, he received the extra bonus of seeing how affected his son, Kariya, was by the girl's mistreatment.

**Kariya's mouth widened before he quickly turned towards Rin's mother. "****Aoi?" Kariya asked, fearing the answer.**

"**You see, Sakura is no longer my daughter or Rin's little sister"**

Shinji, who had kept quiet in order to avoid unnecessary attention to him or his servant, stared in disbelief at the screen. 'Sakura is related to Rin? No that's impossible' he reassured himself 'Like hell, I would believe some random magus who forced me to come here against my will!' Unlike his friend, Shirou believed everything he was seeing, not like he had any reason not to, but simply had no coherent idea as to what was going on.

"**She's been sent to join the Matou family" Aoi finished which caused Kariya to gasp. In anger, he rose up from his crouched position to fully turn towards Aoi.**

"**Why?" he yelled.**

Gilgamesh had noticed Kirei's brief glances at Kariya while watching the screen and had also noticed the sudden interest the master of assassin showed when Kariya was on screen. 'So this is joy to you?' Gilgamesh smiled 'Mongrel'

"**You know better than anyone why the Matous would want children who carry the blood of mages" a wave of guilt past through Kariya however, the guilt was quickly replaced with anger as Aoi continued "The Tohsaka family elders decided to give our ancient allies, the Matous, that which they requested. It wasn't my place to speak out"**

Shirou tensed his fist. He decided he would let those within the circle argue about matters such as these. He may be angry but he decided to suppress it and stay silent. Rin looked surprised by the fact Shirou wasn't in a yelling fit again which distracted her briefly from the repressed memories from long ago.

"**You're all right with that?" Kariya asked in a calm voice.**

"**When I married into the Tohsaka family, when I decided to marry a mage, I knew what might be required of me"**

Tokiomi apologised to his wife. While he didn't make propose it, the decision was on him and the way it hurt his wife affected him. He was right but he was also sorry. Kariya was practically fuming from the mouth at the sight of Tokiomi's attempt to apologise. 'Damn you Tokiomi!'.

"**And you're all right with that?!" Kariya asked, losing his temper.**

"**A clan bearing mage blood can never expect the happiness of a normal family"**

Rin disheartened at those words. Her mother was clearly in a lot of pain after Sakura was taken away. She understood that then yet could do very little. In the space of one year, Aoi would then lose her husband and her sanity. She deeply regretted not being able to do more for her but Rin hoped that seeing this will help her get a better understanding of her mother so maybe she could do more in the small time she was reunited with her mother.

"**That's not true!" Kariya yelled in desperation "When you married him, you wanted happiness-"**

"Kariya!" Tokiomi bellowed, sending a chill down Kariya's spine "I ask that you keep magus matters to us magus"

"Bu-" Kariya squirmed under Tokiomi's looming presence.

"You lost your ability to speak about such matters when you betrayed your family. While I respect the friendship you share with my wife, I ask that you refrain from such mockery of the Tohsak family" Aoi could tell that Tokiomi was acting rashly and out of anger. What Kariya said clearly affected him.

"**This is between the Tohsakas and the Matous" Aoi interrupted "You left the world of mages.**

**It doesn't concern you" Kariya could no longer argue his case. She was right no matter how badly he wanted it to be a lie. After the screen switched between Kariya's distressed face and Aoi before settling on Aoi. Her face softened as she smiled at Kariya for the final time. "If you ever see Sakura, be kind to her"**

Both Kariya in the cinema and Kariya from 1 year ago tensed their hands in frustration. Those words stung and what finally lead him to face his monster of a father. Zouken had now taken notice of Kirei's interest in his failer of his son. It seems Kariya had attracted another predator to feast on his suffering. But still, to think it would be the priest's son.

"**She was always fond of you"**

Rin was reminded of the fun she used to have with the man named Kariya and her beloved sister. She cried. Even though she wanted to keep up appearances in front of her classmates and in front of her servant, she cried. Archer watched as the proud and skilled magus that was his master break down into tears. With that act she puts on, he almost forgot she was a mere child who lost her parents and her sister. He almost wanted to get her out of there; free her from the impending sadness that awaited her if she kept watching. But he didn't. While she may be a child, she was also Rin Tohsaka. She can handle this.

**The screen quickly transformed into two wooden doors that were just as quickly thrown open by Kariya. He walked forward with a determined expressing on his face as the doors closed behind him. "So, the failure had the nerve to show his face here" ****Zouken grumbled as Kariya stood before him "****I told you to never darken my doorstep again, Kariya"**

"**I heard you adopted the Tohsakas' second daughter" Kariya stated plainly.**

**Zouken laughed "****You have sharp ears"**

At the time Zouken was impressed that Kariya had gotten that information when he was so far out of the loop but now knowing how he got that information he realised he was naive to think Kariya was anything but a useless slug whose suffering brought him limitless joy.

"**Is it that important to keep mages in the Matou lineage?" **

While he disagreed with the man on most subjects, he could not deny the Matou's power had dwindled over the last decade.

"**Would you tell me we're wrong to?" Zouken answered "You, of all people? Whose fault do you think our present reduced circumstances are?" Kariya's determination still didn't waver infuriating Zouken "Kariya. Had you agreed to carry on the family name and learn the secrets of the Matou, things wouldn't be this bad"**

"**You're not fooling anyone, you vampire" Kariya stated showing signs he was sick of the old man's excuses "You only want the Grail to give yourself eternal youth"**

Rin glared at the man who had taken away her sister. "Sick bastard!" she snarled through her tears causing her parents to give her worried looks. Zouken smiled.

**Zouken laughed once again before standing with the support of his cane. "Next year, sixty years will have passed. But the Matous have no pawns to offer for the Fourth Holy Grail War"**

"Grandfather?" Shinji asked "Is that what you see me as? A pawn?" The only response he received was a sickening laugh.

"**Though you have it, your brother Byakuya lacks the power to control a Servant. But even if we forfeit this round, we could still win the next in 60 years" Zouken stepped towards his son "The Tohsaka girl's womb will bear us a powerful mage. She has a lot of potential, that one"**

Rin's eyes widened 'womb?' she recited the word in her head 'What are they going to do to my sister? And more importantly, what have they already done?'

**Zouken passed Kariya. "So, as long as you get the Grail, you don't need Sakura Tohsaka" Kariya asked.**

"**What are you scheming?"**

"**A trade, Zouken" Kariya answered "I'll return from the next war, Grail in hand. And in return, you will release her" Zouken's lips stretched into a smile.**

"So that is your goal, Kariya" Kerei said to himself "How stupid" Kariya tensed but calmed himself before he got too rash. He can't take on a previous executer, especially in this state. Tokiomi scoffed.

"**Don't be stupid" Zouken mocked "You're a failure, and you haven't trained a day in your life" he passed Kariya once again so he now stood in front of him "In a single year, you'll achieve the power to control a Servant?"**

"**You have the magic to make that happen, and you know it" Kariya answered "With your special worm techniques" Zouken stopped walking and turned towards his son in confusion "Implant me with Crest Worms"**

"You plan on going that far?" Rin asked, worrying for his safety. The very idea that Rin worried for him even all those years in the future brought a smile to his face however her reactions to Sakura's name suggests he was unsuccessful. He likely risked or even sacrificed his life in futile.

"**Kariya, do you want to kill yourself?" Zouken asked more in curiosity than worry.**

"**The Matous should rely on themselves to gain what they want" Kariya answered "I won't let anyone else get involved" **

"You say that after abandoning them?" Tokiomi asked "What contradiction"

"**Surely you're not concerned for my wellbeing, Father"**

**Zouken laughed "If you're trying to keep her out of this, Kariya, you're a little late"**

**The screen zoomed in on Kariya's shocked expression as he realised what he did "You old bastard, you didn't!" Kariya yelled**

Rin panicked. All the bad things she could possibly imagine happening to Sakura played out in her head. She instantly felt nauseous and bent forwards in an attempt to stop he from being sick. Tokiomi no longer could look at the screen. Instead, he repeated 'it was the right choice' over and over again. Aoi attempted to comfort her daughter and Waver made himself appear as though he wasn't about to puke all over his servant. All that currently matters is that the scene that was shown afterwards destroyed almost everyone.


End file.
